disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Living in Shooblivion
"Living in Shooblivion" is the twenty-third episode of the second season (and seventy-fifth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 23, 2015. Synopsis Ninja becomes blinded by his own doodles and seeks the help of S. Ward Smith, the blind swordsmith of Norrisville. Plot As the Ninja dispatches another of McFist's robots, Heidi is revealed to have begun hosting a new segment on her show, featuring the Ninja - specifically, replays of the Ninja's battles which her brother Howard criticizes every aspect of, including Ninja's tendency to declare his attacks, perform overdramatic motions and shout corny one-liners. The segment also features Norrisville students shouting "Shoob!" along with Howard's trash talk. Randy isn't too pleased about this, but Howard is proud about how much popularity the show is getting - and him, by extension. Meanwhile, Viceroy sends a robot dog after the Ninja. The Ninja attempts to battle the robot, but discovers that Heidi and Howard have set up their segment live in the middle of the fight, complete with the "Shoob Zone". As the students chant "Shoob!" over and over, doodles of the word "Shoob" resembling those in the NinjaNomicon start clouding Randy's vision, even forming a blindfold over his eyes. Unable to see, the Ninja is horribly beaten by the robot; Howard thinks the Ninja is fighting poorly due to a lack of skill and continues drumming up the crowd. Landing in the toilet, Randy realizes that the "Shoob" doodles only appear while he wears the Ninja Mask. He runs into S. Ward Smith and begs for the metalsmith's help; the latter agrees on condition that Randy listens to everything he says and asks no questions. At the same time, the robot dog begins tracking Randy down via the scent it captured from the Ninja's torn scarf. Elsewhere, Howard realizes that Randy is nowhere to be seen after the fight, but his worries that something might be wrong are relieved as Heidi happily exclaims about the high ratings the show is receiving. Smith brings Randy to his "kitchen"; a room filled with death traps and a fridge at the other side. Despite his blindness, Smith navigates the room, getting to the fridge and back, and instructs Randy to do the same while blindfolded. Randy struggles to maneuver across the course, made all the more difficult with Smith shouting insults at him, and Randy is quickly tossed off the course. Angry at Smith for apparently trying to humiliate him too instead of helping him with his sight, Randy leaves the room where his scent is picked up by the robot dog. Discouraged, the Ninja tries to fight the dog, only to find that he's still being blinded. Howard, finally realizing that the Ninja is being affected by the Shoob Zone chanting, tries to calm the crowd to no avail. Eventually, Randy has an epiphany - Smith wasn't trying to fix his sight, but his hearing so he could tune out the chanting students. Randy does so successfully, dispelling the blindfold and defeats the robot in front of the cheering students. Shortly after, Howard shows Randy footage of Heidi's show. Randy expresses his reluctance until Howard shows him how it ended; Howard gives a rousing speech on the Ninja's heroism, and the students begin a slow "Shoob" chant as a sign of respect for the Ninja. Gallery Trivia *The title is a spoof of "living in oblivion". *ScarfCenter is an obvious parody of the ESPN flagship show SportsCenter. **A brief snippet of the SportsCenter theme song played during the episode. **During the ScarfCenter show, Heidi and Howard take on the roles of SportsCenter alums Stuart Scott and Howard Cosell, respectively. Howard's ScarfCenter persona is Howard BroSell, in honor of Cosell. *Heidi mentions a video called Prawn Stars during the episode. This is an allusion to the History Channel show Pawn Stars. *This episode was chronologically aired out of order. Normal Julian makes a background appearance, though he was trapped in the Land of Shadows in "Snow-Klahoma!". *This is the second Randy wearing a blindfold. The first was "Best Buds". *This is the second time Randy's Ninja Scarf is torn. The first was "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim". *'Running Gag': Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes